Luna Orozco
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Luna Orozco is a Pure-Blood witch of Basque-Greek descent. She is the daughter of Zamora Mioulis-Orozco, and Alfaro Orozco. Life Before Ilvermorny Luna is an only child, her parents were only able to have her after years of difficulty. Luna did not grow up alone, she had a lot of siblings, each one of her brothers, and sisters were adopted. She does not know that, none of them do. All of the Orozcos were adopted in early infancy, at birth in fact. Zamora, and Alfaro were increase selective, on occasion they were contacted through friends, and family about an orphaned child from any part of the world. Alfaro and Zamora had become well known as a Foster Family, their selfless deeds were talked about in many wizarding communities. People knew they would always be willing to foster a child, and possibly even adopt them. Their generosity was born out of selfishness as they were only able to have one biological child. She has always been surrounded by people for as long as she can remember. There were a few years when her parents would regularly walk back through the door when they were due home from work with another child. These times it was explained to each of the Orozcos that he or she was being fostered, and that it meant they were to be treated as family for their temporary stay. She actually hated to have foster kids around, it was always the same thing. Some kid would come along, and either mesh well or clash with the rest of them and before and before anyone knew it they were gone. It started to annoy her, she did not like the feeling of abandonment it left her with. She knew the foster kids were temporary fixture. She assumed they would still keep in contact, but they never did. Her first sign of magic was weather related, it would have been difficult for anyone else to notice if they had even been watching at the time. Luna and a handful of her siblings; Amber, Otis, Jonah and Rose, were messing around with a fire hydrant. Like they had seen some other kids do on hot days, they were trying to bust it open. None of them knew what they were doing a few of them were stupidly kicking at it, some of them were throwing rocks at it. It was Asher, a boy they were not related to who brought the necessary tool for the job, he busted the thing wide open. At the same time Luna made it rain. The water raining down on them all felt the same, Luna likes to believe that she knew better, no one believes her side of the story. At least they chose not to until she was invited to Ilvermorny that is. Thunderbird The carving has beat its wings for her. She was chosen by Thunderbird. Personality She pretty much takes everything to a whole other level. She does not ever let someone get away with doing something that she thinks is shady without out letting them know. Even if it was not something she witness first hand. She might be a beauty on the outside but she has all the potential to be one ugly b*tch. All of that one aspect of herself she tries her best to downplay however, when she has been pushed to the brink all the good parts of her basically fade away. She is a bit wild, not to say that she is some feral beast without decency. She likes to be free and that tends to translate to someone who refuses to listen to reason. She has an "anti-establishment" belief that she only half clings too. Oftentimes she is more sensible than a totally mature adult. Her good and bad attributes present themselves in waves, not in a way that should lead one to believe she is a different person on a daily basis. She is far more fickle than that, she is hypersensitive and completely able to switch up in a matter of seconds. Appearance Kendall Jenner |-|♣= |-|Gallery= |-|♣= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *She was born on a Friday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:ISWW